The Frenchman and the Girl
by jammersjays
Summary: LeTowler, more or less. My other story is Harry Potter... Oh well, he returns from America and.. YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello again! Trying to write a LeTowler Fanfiction... R & R. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MR. SELFRIDGE CHARACTERS OR STORY. **_

Chapter One:

Henri looked up at the looming white building in front of him. He remembered standing in this very spot 6 years ago. He had a delicately written letter in his hand. Two delicately written letters to be exact. He took one last look up at the building, shading his eyes that fell towards the gold on black plate. 'Selfridge and Co.' It read and he felt the all too familiar sensations build up inside of him. One note to Harry and the other to... UGH. He couldn't even bear to mention her name. He took a deep breath shook his head and strode into the building.

Pulling his coat collar up further and his hat concealing his face, he looked down and made his way toward the offices. He didn't need to look up to know where to go, how would he? He had already visited this place in dreams and had worked there long enough to remember it. He saw something in the corner of his eye. A woman was entering Selfridge's. A salmon pink scarf draped around her neck and over her shoulders, black heeled shoes and hair not tied up in a bun, but short and wavy. He fought the urge to turn and look at her. Instead, he rushed to the life, relief washing over his face as he saw a new elevator girl and politely requested the office floor.

Clutching the letter as if it were his last hope, he turned the corner and saw Miss Blenkinsopp. She smiled and said, "Mr Leclair! How nice to see you! Popping round for a visit I presume!" He smiled and although he wasn't 'popping round for a visit' he nodded and asked if Harry was busy. He was guided through the large mahogany doors and was greeted with an over-enthusiastic smile and man-hug. 'Come in Henri! What a pleasant surprise my old friend. Tell me, how are you today?" As Henri saw the kindness and welcoming on Harry's face, he broke down. He collapsed on the table and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry." _Je suis tellement désolé. _He repeated over and over again...

_**A/N Well there you have it! No actual LeTowler in this... but...\Next chapter DEF OKAY!**_

_**- Jay**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Right, erm, I know I haven't uploaded in a while but here you go! This one is a bit weird... DON'T JUDGE OKAY. I do not own Leclair, Selfridge or Agnes. SORRY BROS. Enjoy. **_

**Chapter Two**

"Henri, my dear friend." Selfridge whispered in a sad tone. "What has happened?" He placed a kind hand on the frenchman's trembling shoulder. Henri looked up at the enigmatic American. "I don't even... Why? You are still so kind to me." He barely managed to utter. "I realised soon after, that what I had said was indeed wrong. Your are my oldest friend and I deeply regret speaking to you the way I did." Harry told him sternly, a knowing look glazing his eyes. "Mr Selfridge, I-" a new voice entered the room as Henri stiffened. He forced his head not to turn at the sound. It was a London accent, soft and gentle. It was the voice of Agnes Towler.

She choked on her words as quickly as they had spilled out of her mouth. "I shall come later, when you are not busy..." She said noticing the man in the room. "Nonsense! Miss Towler, I have somebody here for you to see! Of course, you two already know each other... Miss Towler?" Harry said as he opened his arms to invite Agnes into his office. She took a deep breath and turned. Looking down, so as not to be overwhelmed. Luckily, in he period of time that her ex-lover had been away, she had managed to meet someone. Victor was nice enough, but it would never work. They were too close as friends. She pulled the thought of Jackson into her mind. His blonde curly hair and muscular arms catching her and pulling her away from the man who had tried to attack her. And his blue eyes that shone silver in the light. She smiled thinking of that day and looked up at Henri. "How nice to see you Mr Leclair." She said politely as he frowned slightly at her casual form upon seeing him. _They were ex-lovers for pete's sake. At least show some emotion upon seeing me... _He thought but forced a smile in return. He walked forward "Miss Towler." He said in a low voice beofre staring into her green eyes and bending down to kiss her hand. "I'm am afraid that I have to leave now, Miss Towler, Henri. You two, however, can catch up! I'll be back in half an hour so you can ask me later Miss Towler." He directed towards Henri and Agnes. "What do I do?" Henri asked feeling like a rejected kitten. "Agnes can bring you around Henri! Use your imagination! You are, of course, around friends here!" Selfridge said with one final wave.

A silence filled the room as the two ex-lovers stood, not facing each other. "I better get back to work." Agnes rapidly muttered whirling around toward the door. "Agnes." A low voice matched the firm hand on her arm. She turned and looked back up at Henri, feeling herself move closer to his body. "I-" She managed to say before she was swallowed in a hug. She placed her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest. "Nononononono. Mon petit cheri..." he soothed rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Henri..." She said wiping away her tears. He moved his face to her's, staring relentlessly into her soul. Until she turned her face. He sighed and moved back, resigned at her movement. "I'm sorry Henri, I just, I just can't do this okay." She said. "Why Agnes? I'm back now." He whispered.

_**A/N SUSSSPPEENSSEEE! Not really. OKAY. Thoughts anyone? Ye? Nup? Righty-ho then. Well hope you like it... MPH That's all I gotta say. BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hello my fellow readers... If you are reading this... Well part three is here and it's a bit lame... I use (...) a lot. ANYWAY, Enjoy! I do not own anything from Mr Selfridge. I do own Jackson... might post a pic of him... HANDS UP FOR FREE EYECANDY**_

Forcing herself to look up at Henri, she sighed. "Henri, you left me." She said simply. "I know. Bu-" He began. "No Henri, you left me for another woman. For her. I told you to follow your heart and you did." Henri tilted his head confused. why was she not accepting his return. noticing his gaze she clarified, "You followed your heart. you cannot change your mind and come back. it won't work Henri. Don't you think I moved on without you?" realization hit him as he worked out that she was angry because he changed his mind. He didn't realize that she felt so much about him. she loved him, yet he basically 'had fun' with her. A knot twisted in his stomach. "Alright. I understand. There is someone else who has you. I hope that they are more deserving than I am. Than I... Was. Forgive me, Agnes." He muttered, not looking up.

Reading sadness in his once handsome face she softened. His clothes were frayed at the edges with small holes in his white coat that she had visualized so many times. She never actually thought she would have to see him again. "Come on. Although it may not be the way it was, I'm sure the others will be delighted to see you again." she smiled warmly at him. His face brightened immediately at he genuine smile. Smiling back at her, all the familiar good looks returned to his aged face making him appear young again. 6 years makes a difference.

_**a/n just gonna skip to Selfridge getting bac**_k

"I see you are both enjoying yourselves!" Selfridge announced upon seeing Leclair and Agnes in a window design set. "Oh yes indeed sir. Very much so!" Came the joyous reply of Agnes. "Yes, you wanted to speak to me about something?" "That's right!" Agnes replied again as she followed Selfridge out onto the shop floor.

"Well you see, with Miss Miller being off on leave, my assistant has had to go help with the accessories. I was thinking that maybe it's time one of the staff gets put on as full time assistant?" Agnes asked in need for help. "A good idea, however, we do not have enough staff to promote. the other areas will be lacking then." He explained. "What about hiring someone?" She desperately asked. "Hmm... I'll have a think about it. I'll go talk to Mr Leclair and see what he can do. He might even help for a couple of days while we set up for the duchess's arrival."

_**A/N Well I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm running out of things to say... Will post in a couple of days since I'm on holiday... Slightly busy playing Gmod and Warframe but who gives a damn. BAI**_

_**- Jay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hello... Said I would post soon! Turns out I seem to be posting one every night at 12... HMMM... OKAY! I'll get to the soppy stuff. HERE YA GO.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

The candle wavered slightly in the midnight breeze as Agnes turned to put the glass into the sink. She spun a little too quickly and the delicate glass shattered into hundreds of deafening pieces reflecting the moonlight flooding in from her window in the kitchen. "Aggie? What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet these days..." Her brother came out of the door across from her just as she bent down to sweep the glass into a corner to be thrown away later on. The glass reminded her of her heart. So vulnerable and fragile, but for anyone to take. "I'm alright George. It's just all the work with Doris being away and all." She explained. George remained standing at the doorway, disbelieving of what she had just whispered in the dark.

Four days ago, she had asked for an assistant for Doris' absence. She did not expect her assistant to be her old mentor, Henri Leclair. She couldn't say no. Not because he was a good-looking man, but because it was Mr. Selfridge she was talking to. Let alone the fact that it was clear as the glass that shattered that Henri was still attached to her in some way. _He must stop liking me. I can't do this again. Not after what he did to me last time. My heart will not take it. _"No, I don't know. I like him very much." The exact words she had said to Miss Ravillious after she caught the pair in the window design set. What rubbish that all was. She knew exactly how she felt about him at the time, and she lied. Indeed, she did love him. So very much, and to think that he was here now, was unbearable. She needed Jackson. Someone else to help her get over him.

Henri lay up in bed, thinking of her. Not Valerie Maurel, but innocent Agnes Towler. _Not so innocent anymore_. He said in spite of himself. How could he expect her to still like him, even smile at him after what he had done to her. He wondered what this man was like. The one whom she proclaimed to be with. _He must be one nice guy. Much better than I could ever be_. He continued to think in a bitter stream of composition. Why was she so sad if she didn't love him? Did he really mean that much to her? He groaned as he hauled himself out of bed and got dressed. He loosely buttoned up a white shirt and grabbed whatever coat he could see. He didn't care for style anymore. He was just a poor Frenchman living in London with no-one but your own creative mind. He sauntered out of his flat and took a walk down to the closed market. They would not open until 6 in the morning and he had 5 hours left_. Good._ He thought._ More time to regret_. And with that, he hummed an old French lullaby his mother would sing to him. Little Lost Birds.

**_A/N I kind of like this one! More of their thoughts about what had happened. BAI_**

**_JAYSTER_**


End file.
